dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emotes
Point It says that the animation for this emote has been found but how did u get past the lieson thingy that dont let you see some of the classes/monsters/animations etc.? -Alinay How? I'm a ninja, that's how. http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/wishical/point_emote.jpg http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/wishical/point_icn.jpg --wishdragon 05:22, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Tell me please i want to know!!! -Alinay :Dear child, ten thousand OSes connect us to the great tree of Knowledge, your milage may vary. Without an insight into your true electronic nature, I cannot show you enlightenment, merely point you towards the path. Use Google to find the answers you seek. --wishdragon 08:32, 17 March 2006 (UTC) ::I use Sothink SWF decomplier MX2005 its preety good but i cant get get to see anything that is under a file name with (Liaison) next to it, but you can. i would really appreiecate it if u tell me D:!!! -Alinay :::sigh - look, I'm trying to tell you that I have a Mac and the program I use won't work if you don't have a Mac. You'll have to figure it out for yourself. --wishdragon 01:09, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :::: Either way, while we use extensive information from decompiling, I would prefer if we didn't discuss the methods here. Not everyone has to (or should) know, and it's meta-related at best. May I suggest the IRC channel as an alternate venue? I'd be glad to join in the discussion there. - Dashiva 11:38, 18 March 2006 (UTC) Players needed The point of this field is to list the minimum number needed, to save people the hassle of trying to get an emote they have too few people for. Among other things, that means you don't assign an extra person to pulling switches because the person on the closest tile can do it. So stop changing it already. - Dashiva 06:32, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Flute From the official IRC channel: hey, anybody knows how to get the music emote? u can't for the moment k it was a special emote gained by a special event it was gained on a competion of writing around christmas in dofus So it's not possible to get in International Dofus --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- But i think it will not be fair when somebody wasnt here, there is maybe some secret recipe. This is from official page Effects Features Enables to use the attitude 7 Action : 5 Range : 1 CH : 1/0 (+0) CF : 1/0 Description This exceptional Flute made in Treechnid wood is ideal to entertain and move your friends. So it can be done on a table in Treechnid Forest (There maybe is the recipe) or it can be done from a treechind things, or both Rock, Paper, Scissors Test results with perception. There's a random element to it, but it's definitely not actual RPS. Grizmine never selects the same as you, so it looks more like a success/fail check. A rough guess would be 100% win on the first round, 50/50 on the second. Then either 100% (with perception) or 0% (without) on the third round. - Dashiva 22:05, 28 January 2006 (UTC) I would honestly try stone first, and if you win, scissors and if you win again, try stone again Quick note. It appears that certain emotes are doable without a paying account. I have acquired /fear, and I know that the entrance to /appl is openable -- though I'm not sure an f2p member can get all the way to the end to acquire the emote. --Niccus 00:19, 16 February 2006 (UTC) Additional note. I have tried getting appl, mad, weap, fear and bye when i was a f2p member and i succesfully got them all. The same rules apply getting them as if you were a p2p member, all you need is a team of people. I found that the only emotes f2p members CANNOT get are the ones that require entering a dugeon or talking to a members only NPC. --Lixxia 07:26, 14 March 2006 yes it is possible to get the fear emote while you ate still f2p, its the only emote you vsn get with f2p Diagram Would it be helpful to have screenshots of the tile puzzles? I have done a few in the past few days, and there has been a lot of confusion as to where people should stand. I might be able to get screenshots, but I don't know how to upload them. If screenshots are innapropriate, i could make some diagrams otherwise, I just need to know file format, whether these would be useful, and what to do with them.Deskrat 18:55, 9 March 2006 (UTC) : You can upload images to the wiki, link in the toolbox menu on the left. File format shouldn't be an issue as long as it isn't BMP or something esoteric. If you use screenshots, I personally would prefer a (near) empty room with the correct tiles colored rather than characters standing there. - Dashiva 21:50, 9 March 2006 (UTC) I put one diagram in, but the format is really odd. Any suggestions? -Deskrat 18:54, 11 March 2006 (UTC) : I modified the placement a bit. The diagram looks pretty good. - Dashiva 21:06, 11 March 2006 (UTC) :: Cool, thanks! I'll try to get the others done soon. -Deskrat 16:05, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :: I uploaded the same image twice. I was having trouble with my computer, and tried to replace the image... Or something. Anyway, it's Emote_cross.JPG, and the earlier one should probably be deleted. Sorry about that. I wasn't sure where in the article to insert it. I am still having trouble with that stuff. >.< I would appreciate it if somebody else would handle that for me. -Deskrat 00:23, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::: Deleted duplicate and added image to article. Keep up the good work. - Dashiva 00:50, 25 March 2006 (UTC) On another note, maybe we should add images of the emotes themselves? - Dashiva 00:01, 24 March 2006 (UTC) : I would be willing to do this, but I don't have all of the emotes, and won't for quite some time as the blacksmith dungeon is way beyond my abilities; probably the Pandala one, too. It might be best to do these with a character who is not wearing any appearance-altering clothing. If you want, I can do the emotes that I do have and then do the others when I finally get them, or I could try to coordinate with somebody else who has the emotes. Or someone else who has all of them could do all of the images. Either way.-Deskrat 00:23, 25 March 2006 (UTC) The emotes that u need to be p2p to get... did they fix that in the "bugfix" :"Fix" in what sense? - DarkStorm 03:13, 17 April 2006 (UTC) /sit So what's in the cave where /sit used to be? - DarkStorm 03:13, 17 April 2006 (UTC) There is a level 159 Moowolf, with 20000hp. He is sorta aggressive if you walk past him. The statue is gone. DFMK 7:05pm, 20 June 2006 PST Laying down? I've seen people lay down after a battle and I was hoping to find out information on that emote on this site. Does anyone know how to go about obtaining it? Demon Nuzzle : What you're seeing is the same old /sit emote. Different classes just have different animations for it (specifically, Enutrofs lie down). BadMrMojo 14:10, 9 May 2006 (UTC) : Male enutrofs lie down, female sit like every other character, exept they look like they lost their legs :D Maegan Any more? Not sure if this has something to do with emotes, but what about house in 2,1 (clockmaster in then third room) and hidden cave at -3,-4 (looks empty to me)? --Fogleg 10:26, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Ive seen that place too and brought others to it but no success.. ~Zukin